Where am I?
by Chia Joey
Summary: A girl was stuck in Vampire Knight world. She doesn't know what to do. Meeting the Vampire Knight characters and falling in love? She found that she couldn't leave this world. R&R please! (:
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

_HUH?  
_

"Where am I?" Asking herself that lie on something soft as she blinks her eyes on the unknown ceiling.

Lifting her body from the single bed and head to the long mirror that stood on the ground, looking at her reflection.

**"AHH!"**

Her loud screams fill the house.

Someone was coming towards the room. She can tell by listening to the footstep that barely in slow tone to loud one. The door slammed open.

"What happens?" The blond hair man holding a ladle in his right hand as his eyes search wildly around the room. No one except the small little girl that he found in the forest. After a second, he looked at the girl that stood rigidly in front of the mirror. "What happened, little girl?"

As he slowly walked toward the girl. "W-Where am I?" Her voice was full with horror.

"..In my house." Kaien kneel down . "I found you in the forest, unconscious."

"B-but-" When she looked closely of the man face, suddenly she realised something. She knew this man in a comic that her friend always read in their school.

**_Vampire Knight.._**

One thing that she found remarkable is, why her body so small like** five years** old girl? But, this is what she looks like when she was small.

"Do you have your family here? I mean live nearby or-" She shook her head roughly. It's a sensitive matter to her. She had lost her family in a car accident.

After a few minutes with silence, Kaien asked the fragile girl that bowing her head, looking at her pale feet. Her small hands was shaking. "Do you want to stay here with me?" She brings her face facing the small smile plaster on the man face. "I'll adopt you, if you want to."

Kaien knew that this girl has no place to go. If he let her go wander outside; in the dangerous world, this girl will be..

The girl nodded shyly.

_'What should I do?'_

**PLEASE REVIEW.. I'd really appreciated it.. :)**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

****_Kaien knew that this girl has no place to go. If he let her go wander outside; in the dangerous world, this girl will be.._

_The girl nodded shyly._

_'What should I do?'_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

_The First Meeting_

* * *

"So~ Do you wants to come with me, Hana-chan?" Kaien asked as he brought a small cup of hot chocolate milk to the girl that started living with him a week ago.

His gaze fell on her and she shook her head slowly for the answer of his question as her hand took the cup that still on his big, warm hand.

"Okay then, I'll be going now. Don't go outside." He warned silently to the big eyed girl. "It's dangerous outside and it's cool out there. Make sure you don't catch cold." Hana just nodded at the old man advised and waved him a goodbye.

The weather rather cool. She could feel it even she was inside the house.

**X~X~X~X~X**

This was a first time she took a walk and of course she knew where the road to head back to her house.

Her heart beats fast as the lavender eyes bored into her black eyes. The boy was sitting under a tree, about twenty steps away in front her.

Her body was numb because of the cold breeze that touch her.

She couldn't find a word as she stared at those intense gaze from the boy that probably same age with her.

Lifting her now pale hand that before was hiding in her warmth coat, "Hi.." She knew this boy.

'Zero or.. Ichiru...'

She couldn't figure out which one of these two was in front of her right now, but looking at the glare that the boy given to her, this boy maybe,

"Zero..'

"Who are you?" The harsh voice interrupted her thought. She's doesn't know much about this boy. She haven't finished yet reading those comic book of her friend

"..." She doesn't know. Was she supposed to answer the question?

* * *

**SORRY IF MY ENGLISH WAS SUCKS! BUT AS YOU WOULD KNOW, I JUST WANTED TO SHARE MY STORY.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys for the very, very late update. I'm so busy helping my mom with her store.**

**Tomorrow I will have to go to my school, doing this registration thing. Next year I will have to do my best and at the same time, helping my mom is my everyday life. She's sick. So, I don't want to make her tired very much. Hope you all know what it's like to have your mom sick.**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

She hesitated to answer the question. "My name is Hana. Cross Hana." She gulped loudly catching more the boy's attention.

The silence engulf them a moment.

"What are you doing here?" His voice was harsh yet contain a bit concern toward the fragile girl in front of him.

"Walking." A simple answer. A sighed was heard from the boy.

"You shouldn't walk around _alone_ especially at night." His eyes pierced right through her skull.

"I know, I know." She closed her eyes and sighed in annoyance.

She's not a little girl. She is a little girl physically, but _not_ mentally.

"But, you also _alone._ So what you doing here_ alone_?" She tried to make the boy understood her feeling of being squashed by his own words. She knew she shouldn't do this, but her mood was not good this time due to the cold weather and she's also has no friend.

She thought that he would be his friend, but it's hard even to become his friend. You know how difficult it is.

The boy glared at her causing she flinched a bit, but she keeps her composure after a second. They glared at each other almost like forever.

Zero closed his eyes and ruffled his own haired with his right hand. "That's enough. Just go home. I sent you to your home."

She accessed his words quickly. "No! I don't want. I can go home by myself." She huffed at him and passed him with her quick pace. She didn't even look back.

* * *

"Where you went, Hana-chan? I'm worried about you." The blond man hug her tightly. She doesn't want to push him.

She sighed. Her mood getting worsted every second she stayed in this world.

"I'm just walking around and I also fine. Nothing to worry about." She said to him and slowly return his hug. "I wanted to go to my room. I'm so tired mentally."

The man just smiled her as she yawned.

"I'm forget to tell you. Tomorrow, my friend came. So, behave, okay?"

She blinked a few times, "Okay."

* * *

**She's going out from the house to relax herself and to find a new friend. She's lonely. :)**

**Review please. Review are loved. :D**

**-Chia Joey**


End file.
